Zodiac
by HowlingWulf
Summary: Why does Noah hate Justin so much? Why is Justin a complete jerk? Why is Courtney so bossy to others? It all comes down to one family curse. Based on an anime. Rated T for cursing and fighting.
1. History of the Cat and the Rat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI or TDA, or even the anime this is loosely (VERY LOOSELY) based off of.

**Author's Note:** Uh, this is nothing more than a side story to update when I'm bored. I'm obsessed with the Chinese Zodiac, and am very proud of my sign!

**YEAR OF THE DOG--1994**

Anyways, here's a look at my story updates and how close I am to actually updated them:

**PRIDE LANDS-** Top priority, next chapter half-way finished.

**TOOTH AND CLAW-** Trying to work out the ending and who will survive. (All Werewolf deaths are already planned out)

**TWILIGHT-** In celebration of New Moon hitting the theatres, I MIGHT just have something for you all.

Anyways, let's get on with the story...

* * *

**(Zodiac)**

_Long ago, The Jade Emperor decided on a way to keep time. On the day of New Years, The Emperor announced to the animals that he would hold a race. The first 12 animals to cross the strongest river in Asia would be given a place in the Chinese Zodiac. _

_Two of the animals gathered, The Cat and The Rat, were friends and neighbors. Before the race began, they met up, worried about their poor swimming skills. Luckily, The Cat and The Rat were both extremely clever._

"_I know!" proclaimed The Cat, sitting straighter. "Let's ask The Ox for a ride."_

_The Rat nodded, "Yes, The Ox is nice and would never turn us smaller creatures away."_

_Together, The Cat and The Rat approached The Ox who, of course, was only too happy to give them a lift across the river. Clambering up onto it's back, The Jade Emperor began the race._

_The Duo was thrilled when the Ox steadily pulled into the lead, halfway across the river. Not even the Emperor had expected that. _

_But The Rat did not enjoy the easy victory as much as The Cat, who was content with 3__rd__ place. Ambition over-rode the long friendship and The Rat pushed The Cat into the swirling currents below. The Ox did not notice The Cat as it yelped and sputtered in the water, and continued on to the bank. Leaping over The Ox's head and onto the solid earth, The Rat was named the 1__st__ member of the Zodiac, followed by The Ox, who realized then that it had been tricked. _

_Soon, The Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and finally the Boar all managed to secure their own places in the Chinese Zodiac. Happy and Joyful, all of the animals journeyed to the Emperor's Palace and celebrated their historical moment. All but the Cat, who climbed out of the river in the dark, shivering and hurt. Not only had The Cat lost the race, but The Rat had betrayed him. But soon, when the Cat spotted the others at their party, The Cat found not misery, but anger inside of himself. From that day on, The Cat has vowed vengeance on the Rat's future generations._

_Many believe this to be why Cats hate Rats with a passion, and hunt them with acute precision. But The Rat will always hold victory over the C—_

Hissing in rage, the reader slammed the book and pelted it across the room. The Story-Book hit the wall with a thud, causing other books near it to collapse. Cursing, the person bent over to pick up novels and guides, stacking them into piles once more. With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, shielding his eyes from the light protruding from the desk lamp on the other side of the room.

The Person closed his eyes, frustration overwhelming him. Why did a child fable anger the teenager so? That very thought passed over his mind when the door to his room cracked open. Someone stuck their head in, but the teen didn't look over to them.

"Stop throwing crap at your wall! Grandma's gonna be mad if you wake her up!" Whispered the small boy standing at the entrance.

"Like I care about what my Mother does. She doesn't care about me." Grumbled the teen, glaring at the wall that connected his mother's room to his.

His family was huge, and he didn't just mean the ones who lived in the house! His parents had 9 kids all together, and the young child before him was his nephew, the son of the eldest. The teen himself was the youngest of the 9, doomed to be forgotten and ignored in the large family. This alone would make anyone as cynical or cold as him, but if that wasn't enough…Flipping over so his back was to the kid, the brooding male teen rolled his eyes as the sound of honking cars echoed off his walls.

The boy winced at the noises, "Uh-oh, the families early." And he turned and ran out of sight down the giant hall.

New Years was upon them all, and as tradition, the whole family was to get together. And I mean **whole** family.

Getting up, Noah looked out of the window, his eyes narrowed at the sight of one other teen down on the ground, helping to unpack.

"Anti-me." He said.

-----

There were two seperate banquets. One for the regular family and then one for a select few. Noah was forced to attend the first one, whether he liked it or not, but he would never get the chance to enter the Special Hall where the other feast was held. Now, as little kids and adults ran about to prepare the food or to keep whatever peace was left, Noah sat silently outside, staring across the road at the smaller house on the compound. One teen the same age as him walked right past him, without so much as a glance. Flickering her eyes back at him suddenly, she smirked but said nothing.

Noah stared at the ground, waiting for her to continue on, but that wasn't the case.

"Noah."

He didn't respond, knowing nothing good would come of it.

"Noah!"

Still nothing.

"Noah, look at me when I speak."

A tiny ring in his head forced him to look up at the girl, loathing.

"Believe it or not, the Head of the House wishes to see you. I suggest you go now." She said, heading back into the main house. Noah followed slowly, shocked that the Head of the House would want to talk to him. The girl he was behind was the daughter of the powerful man who was respected -if not feared- by the whole family. Soon, she would take his place. It was impossible to ignore a direct command from her, another thing that irked Noah to no end.

Not paying attention, a young girl passed infront of him, jolting him to a stop. The child apologized and then ran off, not understanding why Noah had frozen up like that. The adults watched them go in silence, talking in whispers once they were gone. Noah was led upstairs, away from all of the noise, and then up another flight of stairs to the top floor of the house. At the end of the hall, was a single door. He was staring at it so hard he didn't here the other teen's words.

"What?"

"I said, 'Don't do anything to embarress me.' Idiot." she groaned.

Noah inwardly cursed, wishing he could point out how much smarter he was than her, but he held his tongue barely. His smart-ass personality would only get him into more trouble. Or worse.

Waiting until the man behind the door let them enter, he wondered if he had done anything to upset the Head of the House. But nothing gave that away as Noah and the teen girl sat on mats on the floor, staring up at their superior.

"Greetings," Said the old man. "Enjoying the festivities?"

The girl dipped her head respectfully, "Yes Father." Glancing at Noah, she elbowed him, but he remained quiet.

"Courtney, Noah, I wanted to speak to you two privately." Wow, the Old man actually knew his name. "Do you know why I called you both here."

They both shook their heads, wondering where this was going.

"I have spoken to an old family friend, whose son is hosting a reality show and wishes for someone of our family to partake."

Courtney beamed, but Noah only wondered why he had been called here just for that.

"But sir," Noah blurted out, regretting it but not stopping, "What if we were to change? I'm sure anyone else in the house would do." In truth, Noah just didn't want to give Courtney the satisfation of being famous. He wasn't into that crap, and only wished to focus on his studies. Of course, Courtney shot him a death glare that failed to actually kill him.

"You are the only ones in the age range needed to be apart of the show. Besides, you two won't be going alone." Oh hell no, not _him_. "But that's why you are all going, to prevent anything from happening." Oh, so he just wanted Courtney to be protected. Great.

The Head went onto explain the idea of the show. 22 teens trapped on an island with a sadistic host (I.E. the 'friend's son' mentioned earlier) and put through horrible challenges. All to win some cash. Insert sarcastic 'yay' here.

they would be leaving in a week, excused from school until the trio got back.

_'And to top it all off, I would be stuck with 'the princess' and my least favorite family member of all_.' Noah sighed as they Old man dismissed them.

Apparently, Courtney had known this, because as soon as her and Noah got downstairs, she happily intterupted everyone's duties and announced HER participation in the show. Noah simply watched as they all cheered for her. Only some of the younger generation blinked at her with dislike. Way to go future generation of Canada. There's hope for them yet.

Once everything settled down enough to start the feast, Noah saw the door of the second house open, and some of the family went inside. Including Courtney.

Noah impulsively started for the open door, hoping he would get to finally go inside. But someone stood in his way, grabbing the door to close it.

"Sorry Noah," Justin sneered, not sounding sorry in the least, speaking just as he closed the door on Noah,

"No cats allowed."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, Should I continue with this story? If yes, then I want reviews. I won't say a certain amount, but no reviews equals no chapter. Sorry it's so short too, as the chapters beyond this will be much longer. This 'prologue' of sorts is only setting up the actual story. I can't come right out and say what the hell is wrong with this family or why Noah is looked down upon by most.

Though It is hinted at the beginning and at the end. If ever there was a giant red arrow, it would be that.

And just to get this out of the way: YES they are in Canada, and this will be from Noah's perspective.

Can anyone figure out the jist of this? Well, REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!


	2. Where Our Lives Will Most Likely End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TDI/TDA/TDWT or anything of the sort.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apologize for my VERY late update. Now would be the time to list the reasons why I haven't put this up. I have none. I'm just REALLY lazy and a bred procrastinator. It just takes a long, long time for me to do just about anything. Including homework. That's me for yah. But I am proud to say that this is a good chapter (to me) and I think watching _Resident Evil: Extinction_ for the first time helped. I don't know why. It just did.

**WARNING: **This is rated T for a reason. Noah is certainly not the nicest person, so of course his thoughts are going to be very blunt, if not rude.

* * *

**- _NOAH'S POV_ -**

**((FREE-WAY—MINIVAN))**

Why me?

Here I was stuck in the back of a minivan, on my way to the docks. I was being forced to participate in a dumb-ass reality show. Hosted by a re-nouned sadistic jack-ass, all to win a 100 grand.

The worst part?

I was stuck with Justin (The opposite of me in more ways than you know) and Courtney (the 'heir' of the family). Both of them were eager to win the money, but I couldn't care less. No doubt I would be eliminated anyways, so why even bother? Plus, I'd have to be _really _unlucky to win...or get further than Courtney. She _never_ loses.

Confused? Let me explain about my situation:

I, Noah, live in a giant family. The most respected of the family, known as 'sir' or the 'master' to those who weren't his immediate family, was basically in charge of everything. He said it, you did it. No complaints, no options.

Seriously, you don't have a freaking choice.

Anyways, Courtney is the Master's only child. Which meant she was next in line to be the boss. To top it off, Courtney shared her father's control of the family. Even though older than her. Way to inflate her ego even more. She was class president, popular in everything she did, and had many guys trailing after her. If only they knew the real her.

Justin was another of my cousins. What I had in smarts, he had in looks. Hell, he never even had to speak to get what he wanted! Simply remove that shirt of his and bingo. Almost as good as Courtney's mind thing, but let's not get too far into this.

Nothing of interest happened on the journey there, except that I finally got some peace when they let us each have our own rides to the island. Something about flashy entrances. Justin would have no problem with that. So, in light of that, let's skip to where the nightmare becomes Hell.

Stepping onto the dock, I felt disgust pulse through me. I knew we'd be staying with other teens at a summer camp, but this? From what I could tell, someone had tested a mini-atom bomb on the island years ago. That or it used to be a set for some low-budget horror movie that parodied _Friday the 13__th_ and _Nightmare on Elm Street_ together.

_Freddy vs. Jason 2_,anyone?

"And our next contestant is, Noah!" Said a slightly older –maybe ten years or so- man who was rubbing his head. Not seeing any other person older than 16 years old, I assumed that this man was the sadistic one, Chris.

Stepping forward, I put on my 'bored' face, "Riiiiiight, so did you get my list of allergies?" Of course, I was only allergic to a few certain things, but this was also a way to measure his personality and how well he really knew about our families' secrets.

"Sure that someone got 'em." Chris chuckled, and I openly rolled my eyes. Prick.

"Is this where we're staying?" I asked, not really wanting an answer, but I got one from an unexpected person.

"Nope. It's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!"

My neutral face became a frown, noting the appearance of the one who had spoken up. Total punk. Joy. "Do those piercings yourself?"

"Yup!" The green-haired punk grabbed me by my lip, forcing me to stop in my tracks. I could feel everyone else watching, and I could also feel my instincts starting to kick in. But I couldn't do anything right now. "Want one?" Okay, now he was just taunting me! But I had to keep calm…

"Eh, no fanks, can I haff my lip back pwease?" I muttered, staring at him in the eyes, showing him I wasn't scared. Sneering, he quickly let go and watched me stalked over to stand alone.

After that, I didn't care to examine any other of the players; the only entrances worth mentioning are my cousins. I feigned interest like everyone else, but I had a horrible feeling that the tubby guy near the front wasn't acting. His eyes still sparkled after he was done hitting himself after his 'pants' comment. Then…there was Courtney. Of course she went and used the 'pleased to be here,' routine. She even helped some poor sap onto the dock after falling in. They would all see soon enough.

Eventually, Chris herded us toward an odd campfire-like place. Stumps stuck up, and I noted that there were just enough for half of us. Odd…

"Excuse me? What will the sleeping arrangements be? Cause I'd like to request a bunk under her." That voice again. I glared at the punk out of the corner of my eye. He was clearly talking about the Asian girl wearing shades, who proceeded to mouth him off.

One of the blondes, Lindsay, raised her hand and bounced up at down. Damn, she has big boobs. Rolling my eyes, I began to question who chose the contestants. And by the way Chris was smirking; I had a feeling on who he picked. "Oh! Oh, Kyle? Can I have the cabin with the lake view because I'm the prettiest?"

"First off, it's Chris." 'Kyle' clarified, still holding that shiny smile of his, "And second, while I admit that you are in fact the prettiest, that's not how this works."

"Right! If I call your name, please step to the left." Chris announced with a smirk. "Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, Heather, Beth, Owen, Justin, Noah and Katie!"

"Noooo! If I'm not with Sadie, then I'll die!" Katie, a skinny tan girl wearing a matching outfit with the bigger girl hugging her, screamed. To make her response clearer, she gripped Sadie even tighter. I was guessing it was true. Two minds that think alike usually only have one brain. Which meant one of them was utterly stupid and secretly dependant on the other. Crap, I gotta stop analyzing everything.

Chris almost blew up at the two wonder twins, and I had to hold in my snigger. I know it's a messed up thing, but I take pleasure in others fighting. Guess I'm a bit of a sadist myself. But not to McClain's degree. He's just effed up.

By the time my thoughts were finally collected, the crowd had become two groups, and the geek of the other group was holding some sort of flag. Katie and Sadie were separated, and to my –slight- shock, Courtney was consoling the…fatter of the two. What? I'm not going to go out of my way to 'censor' myself.

Finally, Chris allowed us to head for the cabins. I measured how others were getting along, my brain working fast to note the smallest of details. It seemed like all teenage stereotypes were simplified and dumped on an island. So what did that make me? Oh yah, the sarcastic jack-ass.

Hmm…fits what my cousins say.

**((SCREAMING GOPHERS—BOYS))**

I set my baggage onto a lower bunk, deciding to unpack later, after lunch. Scanning my fellow cabin-mates thoroughly for the first time, I groaned instinctively. I had forgotten for a moment that Justin was on my team.

Hearing a loud wailing sound, Trent, Fatty, and I headed to the door, peeking out. Was an animal dying?

"AWWWWW no, come on!" Nope, it was just Lindsay. Wonder what got her upset. Gwen, the gothic girl I noted earlier, was sitting near Lindsay on the steps, severely annoyed.

Owen laughed, "Good thing we're in our own cabin with just guys! Right?" He looked to me and Trent for agreements, but we both stared back blankly. If not disturbed. He caught on quickly, "No! That's not what I meant! I looooove chicks!" He chuckled nervously. "I just don't wanna sleep near them! I mean—" He stopped when he realized that he was only making his situation worse.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to my bunk. Glancing up, I spotted Owen's things in the upper bunk. Hell no. Grabbing my bag as subtly as possible, I tossed it over onto the top bunk bed across from my previous choice. No one saw. In fact, I was completely alone now. _Where did…? _Screaming of multiple people filled the air and before I knew it, the even shorter geek (who's name I learned to be Cody) had leapt into the room and hid under his bed sheets. Well, I hoped those were his sheets.

With a scoff, I tuned the yelling out and climbed up to my bed. Sitting, I saw Cody giving me a weirded out look. He had his ears plugged, so I guessed he was wondering why I wasn't reacting to the loud noises. Shrugging, I simply pulled out my current book and flipped it open to where I had left off. Of course Cody, probably without anything else to distract him, was still watching me in shock. The commotion, whatever it was, had stopped finally, but Cody still kept his ears plugged. I mimed plugging my ears and then removing my hands to him. Thankfully, he understood and uncapped his own hands.

The first words out of his mouth, "How on Earth can you stand that much noise?"

I shrugged, "I have a large family. Many of whom are children and or immature adults."

"Oh." He squeaked, wriggling from under the covers and sitting up straight. "You're uh…Noah, right? I'm Cody. And…oh crap this isn't my bed!" He noted, half to himself. Called it.

"What book you reading?" Did he insist on making conversation? And where were the other guys?

"_Fight Club_. Heard of it?"

"Saw the movie. Messed up stuff."

"Yes, very."

"Got any other books?"

Seriously? I just wanted him to shut up so I could read.

"Yes." I tried to make my tone clear, but he was simply looking around with a stupid grin on his face. So most likely he didn't hear it. Whatever he said next was a mystery, since I gave up on giving him a hint and just locked him out of my head completely.

Thankfully, Trent trudged back in and paused mid-step. "Cody, bud, what are you doing in my bed?"

The next ten minutes passed calmly, sort of, as the rest of the boys returned and began to unpack. I simply shoved my luggage near the foot of my bunk. I had absolutely no intention of staying for more than a few days. My whole point of being here was to ensure Courtney's chances of winning. Same for my other cousin, but he probably wants to win too.

Anyways, Justin ended up bunking above Trent, while Owen and Cody shared the other two. There were three bunk-beds total, so I got an extra bed to myself, but that was because our team had more girls than guys.

"_Attention, campers! Report the Mess Hall in ten minutes. McLean out!" _

Hearing that, Owen instantly busted out of the room, clearly eager to be first.

All of the other guys left before me, so I took my time in finishing the chapter I was on. Chris said to be at the Mess Hall in ten minutes, and that was plenty of time. Setting the story down on my pillow, I hopped down to the floor and dusted myself off. The cabin hadn't been clean in a long, long time.

By the time I left the cabin, I assumed that all of the others had already gotten to the Mess Hall. But as I shut the door, I heard slight creaking up on the roof. No way it was a raccoon, since it was day time. Was the camp just so old that the cabin was about to cave in on itself? Cautiously, I stepped further onto the deck and peeked my head out of the shade.

Someone or something let out a wild cry and I quickly doubled back. Luckily, I was quick enough, as where I had been standing was one of the other team's girls. She had orange hair and a green outfit. Weird…

"Aw! Why'd you move?" She whined, turning her head to face him. "Izzy was trying to perfect her pouncing!" Izzy added, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I smirked, "Do you want me to stand still while you try again?" I was being sarcastic, but Izzy furrowed her brows and put a hand to her chin, thinking.

"Nah, that ruins all the fun!" She finally stated, getting back to her full height. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, she extended her hand, "I am Izzy! And you are, my would-be victim?"

"Noah." Very reluctantly, I grasped her hand and shook it. Honestly, I half expected her to catapult me across the clearing. But maybe I was just being silly.

Izzy's smile stayed in place, despite my curt answer, "Well then, Noah, why aren't you at the Mess Hall?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first!"

"I'm not playing this game."

"I lost the game!" **[1]**

"…what?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Izzy waved it off. "Well come on, slow-poke! You're gonna be late!" And just like that, she sped off. Wow, she's crazy.

**((CAFETERIA-A few minutes later))**

I ended up in line between Owen and Leshawna. I kept zoning out, but I heard a lot of the others chatting. Owen repeatedly tried to catch my attention, and one of the 'twins' waved at me. I think. Could have been aimed at Leshawna.

"Listen up!" A loud, very strict voice sounded above all others, silencing the other teens. "I will serve these meals three times a day, and you WILL eat it three times a day! Now shut up and MOVE!" The voice, fittingly, belonged to a large African guy who looked like someone from a war movie.

Anyways, Chef (as we learned to call him) yelled at two of the nerdy teens in front of us, before moving onto Owen. "Hey Fatty! Did you say something?"

Blinking, I realized that Owen had commented on something to me, earning Chef's anger. And now the big scary man probably thought I was in on some prank-to-be. Owen raced off to enjoy his 'food', so I calmly stepped up. I got my helping, but Chef called me back.

"Scrawny Kid, get back here!"

I raised my eyebrows and turned back to him, and Chef splattered another whole spoonful of something onto my food. Which immediately, and against all logic, flew back up into the spoon. Chef grunted and gave the spoon another shake, and the glob stayed on my tray. Watching the substance warily, I made my way to where the Screaming Gophers were sitting. I sat down with Gwen on one side and Heather on the other. Both ignored me, so I focused back on my meal of sorts. Turns out it was still alive and decided to ditch my plate. Good luck to its first unsuspecting victim.

Chris clapped his hands for our attentions. Once a few others had either beat the living hell out of their meal or watched it streak off in fear, they gladly switched over to what the host was saying.

"—and you're first challenge begins in one hour! Good Luck," He chuckled lowly, and I suspected that very few of us had heard it. Well, the Master was right in saying he was a sadistic jerk. Although he was being far too polite about it.

Most of us veered our attentions back to our team-mates, gabbing away about the first loop we had to jump through. But I did hear some of the other team's conversation. Without tilting my head back, I managed to listen in easily. Family genetics, sadly.

It was one of the twins and the giant Jamaican, from their voices.

"It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"

We would all come to regret that question.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **See? No actual cursing, just uses of the words, "boobs" and "Fatty". Of course, since they are all teens, it WILL get worse. But nothing that will cause the rating to go up. Maybe.

So Yah, R and R! (I really want opinions on how I portrayed Noah)


End file.
